Kreature Kids
by scripto the superfan 15
Summary: When Kevin and Andrea decide to become superheroes, they soon find that it's much more work than they thought! First Official Day currently modified because of Somebody catching a slight error.
1. Andrea's Idea

Andrea and Kevin were playing with their pets, Krypto and Streaky. To the ordinary person, that's all it was. However, to people in the know, those pets were no ordinary pets. They were really Superdog and Supercat! And sometimes, this caused some problems. Like now, for example. "Do you really have to go, guys?" said Andrea. "Sorry, kiddo, but this is our job." said Streaky. "Yeah, sorry, guys, but we really have to go," said Krypto. "I wish that there was some way you could come with us, but you might blow our cover. And anyway, this is a superhero job, and you're not . . ." "Whoa, there, K-dog, don't want to give them any bad ideas," said Streaky. But it was too late. Andrea already had a mischievous thought in her head. After the pets had changed and left, she decided to go for it. But she might as well tell Kevin first. "You're going to WHAT!?" "You heard me. I want to be a superhero so I can go on adventures and save people like the pets do." "But you don't have any superpowers." "Oh, don't I?" said Andrea, pulling out her translator and shaking it gently. "It might not be as impressive as Streaky's but it's a start. Not everyone can talk to animals, you know." "Well," said Kevin, "if you're really going to do this, I'm not gonna let you do it alone." " Are you asking to come, too?" "I'm not asking, I'm insisting. I mean, think about it. The only reason you even have that thing is because I gave it to you. And I have one too, so it makes sense that I should come, too." "Do you want me to get our old supersuits?" "Oh, yeah." Soon, they were ready. "Um, are you sure that these will hide our identities?" "Why, is something wrong?" "No," said Kevin, "it's just that mine has a GIANT K ON IT!" "Don't sweat it, Superman has a big S on his, and they just made it part of his hero name." "You do realize that the guys are gonna kill us when they find out." "Hey, I think they know we can take care of ourselves. Besides, we're superheroes now. What could happen?" Just then, they heard an alarm. "Huh, looks like we got our big break," said Andrea. "Let's go!" The alarm turned out to be at the pet shop a few doors down. "Oh my gosh," said Angela. "This is where I got Streaky!" "Well then, we owe them big time. Let's help some pets!" The alarm was a fire alarm, and the pets were very scared. The kids decided to calm them down and talk to them to make them brave enough to get through the fire. Believe it or not, it worked. Then a nearby kid saw them talking to the pets. "Are you talking to a dog?" she asked Andrea. "As a matter of fact, I am, and my friend there is talking to a cat." "Wow, did you all hear that? They can talk to animals!" Everyone heard the girl say this, and they were amazed. One man asked, "So is it just pets, or . . ." "Any kind of creature," said Andrea. "Hey," said the first girl, "that's what we'll call you! The Kreature Kids! Both K words. For his shirt." "Told you," whispered Andrea to Kevin. Then Kevin said to the crowd, "Hey, that was good! We wanted some official names, anyway. How about I be Kreature Lad ..." "And I'll be Kreature Lass!" finished Andrea. Then she saw a nearby clock and realized that Streaky was probably home by now, and wondering where she was. Nudging Kevin to point this out to him, she said, "Oh, my gosh, look at the time! We have to get going!" The two new superheroes ran back to their home (making sure, of course, that no one was following them) and changed back into their regular outfits just before the superpets got home and changed as well. "Well, did anything exciting happen today," asked Andrea. "Oh, not much," said Krypto. " Just a FIRE at the PET STORE, where we found some KIDS TALKING to the ANIMALS and wearing VERY FAMILIAR SUPERSUITS." "You saw that, huh?" said Kevin. "Are you kidding?" said Streaky. " I used to live in that store. And even if I hadn't, we have super senses. We could have seen you from anywhere." "I can't believe you two would put yourselves in danger like that," said Krypto. "Don't blame Kevin," said Andrea. "It was my idea. He just came to make sure that I'd be safe." Seeing that she was sorry for putting her friend in danger, and that Kevin really was just watching out for her, the two superpets decided to take pity on them. "Well, kiddos," said Streaky, "it's a good thing you got someone to show you the ropes, huh?" The kids' faces brightened. "You mean..." "Yes," said Krypto, "we're going to let you stay superheroes, but since you don't have any real superpowers, you're going to have to have some training of some sort. Maybe Ace could help with that one. Now, just remember, kids, this isn't going to be all fun and games. Being a superhero is taking on some pretty big responsibility." "Yes, Krypto," said the new superkids in town.


	2. First Official Day

"Okay," said Kevin, "for once I'm actually glad my mom used to make me take gymnastics." "Say what now?" said Andrea. "NOTHING!" "Guys, would you just concentrate?" said Superdog. "Sorry, Krypto!" The kids were practicing in the new training grounds under the rocket HQ. They were doing pretty good for a couple of kids who had just started hero work two weeks ago. Now and then they came on emergencies, but was not doing any official work just yet. That was about to change. "Now, you kiddos are getting pretty good at this stuff," said Streaky. "Just good enough to take a little patrol with us." "YOU MEAN IT?" "Ow, ow, ow, superhearing, don't like loud noises anyway, ow!" "Sorry, Streaky!" "Well, if we're going on patrol, we should get changed for it," said Krypto. He started to chase his tail, then went faster and faster until he was little more than a blur, then FLASH! Krypto was gone, and in his place was Superdog. Then was Streaky's turn. He started off stretching, then his streak wrapped around his body, and his fur stood on end, then FLASH! Streaky had changed into Supercat. The two superpets looked at their owners expectantly. "Well," they said, "go on." Fortunately for everyone there, the kids had recently mastered such a quick change. They looked around in case anyone was watching (a habit of theirs), first in opposite directions, then at each other. Now sure they were not being watched, they began to spin in place, Kevin clockwise, Andrea counterclockwise. They spun faster and faster, then FLASH! The Kreature Kids stood now where Kevin and Andrea stood seconds before. "Not bad, kiddos," said Supercat. "Now let's get out of here!" Grabbing two WingPacks (those things that Kevin used in Talk to the Animals and Ruffled Feathers) and two leaches (much to Supercat's embarrassment), the Kreature Kids followed the Superpets out of the hole. Kreature Lad put his leach on Superdog, Kreature Lass on Supercat. Then a "Ruff ruff and away" and a "Streak-a-do" later, all four superheroes were in the air. "Wow," said Kreature Lass, "I've never actually flown before!" "It's pretty cool, huh, kiddo?" said Supercat. "Felt the same way my first up and away." "I wasn't finished." "You weren't?" "No, I wasn't. I've been in the sky before. You saw it, you were there! I just never did it using a, um. . .what is this thing called again?" Kreature Lass asked, looking at the device on her back. "A Wingpack," said Superdog and Kreature Lad at the same time. "Oh, right," said an embarrassed Kreature Lass. "Hey, look," said Kreature Lad, pointing at a nearby fire. "Good eye, Kevi-I mean Kreature Lad. Let's go!" said Superdog. "It's gonna take you a while to get used to this, isn't it?" asked Kreature Lass. "Not just him," said Supercat. The Superpets took care of the fire with their super breath, while the Kreature Kids took care of the animals(it was a forest fire). Soon, the woods were back in order. "Wow, that ended well enough," said Kreature Lass. "Not bad for a couple of first-timers," said Superdog. "Thanks," said the Kreature Kids. "Let's go back to the base," said Superdog. And so they flew back home. Superdog changed back into Krypto, Supercat changed back into Streaky, and the Kreature Kids turned back into Kevin and Andrea. "Day one, over," said Andrea. "Only a lot more days to go," joked Kevin. "Great job today, kiddos," said Streaky. "Yeah, keep up the good work," said Krypto. "Will do," said the kids.


End file.
